fan_characters_welcomefandomcom-20200214-history
FCW Intro Page
Welcome to the A Fan Characters Chat Room ::::::: THIS CHAT ROOM IS FOR ALL CHARACTERS. TROLL, HUMAN, WHATEVER. ALL ARE WELCOME In this page we will give you a list of rules, a Brief tutorial on how to use OOC speech and the "/me" command, a map of the home you arrive into the roleplay in, and a map of the surrounding area featuring important areas. To use OOC speech in the memo use the double parenthesis: (( <--- Use these parenthesis to chat O(ut) O(f) C(haracter). Starting and ending with the parenthesis, This turns off your quirks also ---> )) Use the /me command to do actions Lets say you want to squawk like an imbicile and shit on a desk You would type /me Squawks like an imbicile and shits on a desk To get the result of that grey text you will see people use. Looking like this: " -- CURRENT ungodlyAgony CUA squawks like an imbicile and shits on a desk. -- " 'RULES:' #DONT ROLEPLAY WITHOUT READING THE RULES FIRST #DO NOT ROLEPLAY WITHOUT READING THE RULES FIRST #''DO NOT FUCKING ROLEPLAY WITHOUT READING THE DADGUM RULES FIRST'' #Dont Spam ( Zero tolerance for this rule, You get 2 warnings before permaban. You will get kicked after your first warning. ) #Dont be unnecesarily RUDE or DISRESPECTFUL. #No Metagaming (Dont use your knowledge Out Of Character while youre In Character ) #No God Modding (Dont be that asshole whos like "You cant hit me because im invincable and nobody can touch me") #No Going Trickster Without a Trigger #You are limited to 3 and only 3 profiles on the memo at once. #After a week or so of being regular and you want a bio page, ask an OP, they wil ltell you whether or not you can make one. If there are no OPs ask testyAlchemist. #NO FUCKING FORCING SEX UPON ANYONE, NO EXCEPTIONS. #No unreadable text colors or quirks. If people, or OP's complain about your quirk/color. Change it. #Dont break the 4th wall. Seriously dont do it. #No permanant damage to a character without their owners permission first. (eg. Killing, maiming, that stuff ) #NO TRICKSTER UNLESS ITS TUESDAY #ungodlyAgony reserves the right to kick/ban anyone who he feels like fucking kicking at any time. #No (without permission) impersonating existing members/regulars character to make an ass of, or ruin there reputation. #No (Without permission) impersonating another existing member/regulars character. #Rules 14 and 15 do not apply to canon characters. in the case that another handle is used for said canon handle. Eg. You cannot come in as gamzeeMakara after another gamzeeMakara has come in for the purpose of making a fool of, or inpersonating that character. #Your quirk must be understandable. If it is overly complicated and people complain caise theyre having issues reading what you say. Change your quirk or be kick/banned. * * - Final say goes to ungodlyAgony, if he is not online. Final say goes to the OPs. If there are no OPs. Report the person and their quirk to an Op or UA when possible. Please have a chat log or an example of their quirk. If you think you have ben unfairly kicked or your quirk was unfairly judged. Contact UA as soon as possible. 'ADMINS': The current OP's on the memo are as listed (If this changes please contact me on: pesterchum - ungodlyAgony, OR Email - ungodlyAgony@yahoo.com. ) OPs: *testyAlchemist *ungodlyAgony *tricksterJohn *civilFauna *aquaticAlbino *mysteriousRunt *mysteriousSister *minionofRho *technicDifficulties 'MAPS:' AREA MAP: Sadly it looks like you cannot read the markers. But the purple looking spot in the upper right by the shoreline is the residence of ungodlyAgony The Mint colored Spot in the clearing between the two forests is residence to testyAlchemist There is the Shore, Located in the north of the area. Two forests. Seperated by a clearing, and in the forest on to the east of Lezzex's Hive is where The Lake is located. The lake is actually a fairly popular hang out spot for regulars. It is also formerly the home of cuddlesFishes, another regular who as of right now does not yet have a bio page. UA's Hive: Floor 1: Includes the Kitchen, workshop, and the Living room. The Hive enters into the Living Rooom of the Hive. LIVING ROOM: By the stairs is where the main part of the room is. There are 2 couches, a coffee table an a lounge chair. The area these are in is slightly indendted into the floor. There is also an unmarked closet to the left of the larger portion of stairs that holds various laptops and computer towers. WORKSHOP: In the workshop there is.. Well.. A workshop. The room is clutterd with abundant amounts of various electronic peices. In the workshop there is also another closet with various broken down laptops and computer towers. And another closet with various broken swords, unfinished swords, and sword peices. KITCHEN: Just your standard kitchen. Fridge, counters, sink, and a stove. FLOOR 2: There isnt really much to this floor. Just the 4 bedrooms of the house Currently occupied guest rooms: # EMPTY # EMPTY # EMPTY TA's Hive: Floor 1: The first floor of Lezzex's Hive includes: • Lezzex's Room -In Lezzex's Room there is his Recouperacoon and a TV • Bathroom • Living Room: -In the Living Room there are 2 couches and a table. • Pailing Room (( #FCW_NSFW Ask an admin (SEE ADMIN LIST) to open this for you )) Floor 2: The second floor of Lezzex's Hive is the Kitchen Floor 3: Floor Three of Lezzex's Hive is just comprised of various spare rooms. 'IMPORTANT CHARACTER BIOS:' LEZZEX NOIPEC Lezzex Noipec (testyAlchemist, first of the three Co-Owners of the memo) JAWN Jawn (tricksterJawn, second of the three Co-Owners of the memo) ZABRAK ZEPHOS Zabrak Zephos (ungodlyAgony and godlikeAgonizer, Both the last of three Co-Owners of the memo) Zabrak Zephos is 6'8" and muscularly built He is of purple blood He is the Knight of Rage - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ZAYANA ZEPHOS ( Zabraks Genderbend. godlikeAgonizer ) Zayana Zephos is 6'0" Tall Zayana is of purple blood She is the Knight of Breath 'Character Bios' Here is where I (ungodlyAgony) Am going to link all of the bio pages. ALL PHOTOS RP Map.png TAHiveLvl1.png TAHiveLvl2.png UAHiveLVL1.png uahIVElvl2.png Category:Browse